Adopted
by Red Panda Bear
Summary: What would happen if Sly and the gang got adopted at the orphanage? Please read and review! DISCONTINUED!
1. Poor orphan Sly!

"Hey dad" asked Sly "Are you going to show me that book you were telling me about? Please! Pleease!"

Ok." said Sly's dad

He went to the safe Sly following eagerly. He removed the picture and typed in a password. The safe opened and revealed a book. His father took it out and handed it to him.

"Now remember son,that book is very important. Protect it with your life."

"Ok dad"

Sly was about to open it when they heard a noise.

"Sly get in the closet NOW!"

"But but..."

His father threw him in the closet and closed the door.

"Cooper!" said a voice

"Clockwerk what do you want?"

"That book!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Fine I'll just kill you."

"Bring it on!"

"Hold on, some of my friends are here to see you"

4 unfriendly faces appeared.

"Now we can fight"

Sly's father kicked Raleigh in the chest. He laughed and stricked him across the face. Muggshot proceeded to punch him in the gut. put a magic atack on him so he couldn't move. The Panda King roasted him for 5 minutes. Clockwerk slashed at him. Muggshot shot him twice. levitated him and smashed him against the wall. Some of Muggshot's goons picked him up and punched him giving him two black eyes. Sly's father gave a weak punch to Muggshot's arm. Muggshot laughed and smacked him with his gun. called in her ghosts and they twisted him into a knot. The Panda King body slammed him. Clockwerk zapped him with his lazer eyes.

By now Sly's father was in some seirious pain. The Panda King stomps on his head. Raleigh smacks him on his back with his staff.

Meanwhile in the closet Sly is devistated. He sees his father almost dead.

Things aren't looking too good. Clockwerk gives the final blow. Sly's father is dead.

Sly bursts into tears.

Clockwerk grabs the book and they each take a section of it.

They leave the house trashed and walk out the door.

A few hours later he hears police sirens.

"Man" says police #1 "This place is a mess"

"Hey there's noise coming from that closet" says police man #2

"Hey little guy who are you?"

"Sly Cooper" he says through tears.

"Ok well we're going to take you to an orphanage ok."

"Take anything you want to bring."

Sly grabed a red backpack and pouch. He put in the cover of the Thevious Raccoonuns, clothes, a photo album of his ansestors and parents,toys and he grabed his father's cane.

They walked out the door into the police car.

Please review!


	2. Bentley and London

Sly helplessly looked out the window at the kids walking along with their parents. He could hardly believe that he had been one of them just a few hours ago. The thought that his family line was going to die out was immense. Lost in his thoughts he barley heard the cops.

"Here we are little Sly." said policeman # 1 "The happy camper's orphanage.

"This is where little children like you do a lot of charity work for kids with no parents." Explained policeman # 2

Sly hated the name, as he was anything but a happy camper. Also just throw the kids they were helping in the orphanage too. It was decided by him to misbehave. Hopefully the result would be to get thrown out of the orphanage. Then he could go find his dad's gang.

"Maybe you'll make some new friends." suggested policeman # 1.

At this point Sly didn't know whether or not he wanted any. Seeing the children playing was sickening. Why weren't they mourning the death of their family. He swore to continue his family line no matter what.

"Sly these are my two girls. " said policeman # 1 "Carmen Fox who is 15, and Carmelita Fox who is 11. They will take you to the orphanage."

"Hey raccoon scum I recognize you" said Carmen "You're Slytantuman's son. Dad arrest this thief!"

"Car we can't arrest him. He's only 8 and never stole anything." her dad pointed out.

"I hope you never do or I'll have to arrest you." said Carmelita.

"Hey you snot factory I'll chase him, find your own criminal!" yelled Carmen

"Stop it!" yelled their father. "Since you two can't handle it I'll take him down myself."

He took Sly's hand and lead him down the sidewalk and stopped at the door. Sly surveyed his surroundings. The place looked like a school as it had red bricks lining the walls. It looked about 40 feet high. Nearby painters were fixing up the title of the place. There was a huge playground in the backyard. Sly decided to make the best of it. But he would still misbehave. The cop knocked and an old lay of 60 answered.

"Why hello, we have someone new here." she said sweetly.

Silence

"Come on in"

Sly obeyed and walked up the black steps. He followed her passing a bunch of rooms. First they passed a number of rooms that were like school. One door in particular read 8th grade. Next he passed what looked like a lunchroom and a gym. Then he passed the showers and bathrooms. Finally they came to the bedroom. She walked in and stopped at a bed.

"This is your bed. I hope you are comfortable here. You may go to the playground or the toy room."

After she left Sly put the cover of his family's book under his pillow and set the cane under his bed. He left his favorite toys and pictures under the bed also inside his backpack. He started to walk outside when he bumped into a turtle.

Whoa I'm sorry dude I didn't see you." said the turtle.

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Sly responded.

"So you're not going to beat me up?" asked a confused turtle.

"No. Does everyone else?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry I'll look out for you."

"Thank you" said a grateful turtle.

"My name is Sly what's yours?"

"Bentley."

"Doesn't that mean an luxury car or something?" asked Sly

"Sadly it does. How old are you? I'm eight."

"I'm eight too!" Sly replied.

"Cool want to go play on the playground." asked Bentley.

"Sure" said Sly.

The playground was humongous. There were swings, slides, monkey bars and everything else you can imagine. They went over to the sand box where a little girl was playing.

She had long red hair over her eyes, purple skin and a lot of different features. She was a mixed breed. From the looks of it she had 12 different breeds mixed into her. She didn't wear matching clothes as she didn't care. Various kids were picking on her.

"Hey sextuplet breed where did you come from? Mars?" the kids started laughing.

When the girl cried they cracked up even more.

"Hey leave her alone!" Sly yelled.

"Oh so what you're her friend?" a kid asked

"Well maybe I am. You got a problem with that?" he threatened

" N.No!" the kid stammered.

"Good now guess what you're going to be her friend too. Cause if something happens to her I'll come and beat you up, understand?

"Y..yes."

"Good"

After they walked away they went over to the sandbox.

"What's your name?" they asked her.

"London" she replied weakly.

"Are you ok?" Sly asked

"Yes but the kids pick on me because I'm a mix of many different breeds. Want me to tell you my birth story?"

"Yeah sure." replied Bentley.

"Well my mother was a 16 year old eagle named July Octoray. She wanted a baby so she ordered an anonymous sperm of another eagle. Apparently there was a mix up. The clerk gave her a mixed breed instead. My mother gave birth to me in her house with the help of her friend who was a doctor. But when I came out my mother was shocked. I was a mixed breed. She called up the place and they admitted a mix up. July hated me, my own mother. She wouldn't name me as she didn't think of me as her daughter. I had to call her Mrs.Octoray not mom, mamma ,ma, or anything like that. Finally when I was 2 her friend told her to name me something instead of Unnamed. So she named me after the country she was studying in Social Studies. After that she dumped me in an orphanage!" she sobbed.

"That's horrible!" Bentley said.

"I know." she sighed.

Suddenly a bell rang.

"That's the lunch bell." London said.

"If you are 10 minutes late you get detention." Bentley explained. "20 minutes and you don't get any food."

"Then we'd better go!" exclaimed Sly.

Please review!


	3. Slytantuman’s gang and Murray

**Here's the next chapter**

"Where is that scumbag!" growled Dr.M. "He was supposed to be here 2 hours ago!"

"Relax." replied Mc. Sweeney. "He went home to give his son the book. Then we'll have a little brat tagging along with us during the heists."

"Someone could rip that thing to pieces for all I care!" Dr.M exclaimed. "We used to be the best of friends at school until he received the book. Now all he does is boss us around and pull off heists that I plan out!"

Mc. Sweeney sighed. "We might as well go to his house to check on him. Otherwise he'll call us lousy friends."

"I suppose that you're right Mc. Sweeney." admitted Dr.M

"Come on jump into the RV. I'll drive."

The two friends went into the RV and drove off to "Cooper's" house. They walked up to the front door and knocked. No answer. Mc Sweeney finally busted the door down. They went in and to their surprise saw police. So they hid behind an old beat up couch. Little tidbits of conversations could be heard.

"….Fiendish Five broke in here."

"……killed the old man."

The gang realized that it was their leader. Then there was more.

"…..The kid was taken to the orphanage by the peewee services."

"?"

"The A squad."

"Oh…"

"Which one?"

"Don't know. The higher ups never tell us anything."

Dr.M and Mc Sweeney crept out the door and drove home in the RV.

Mc Sweeney was the only one who felt the littlest bad.

"What are we going to do with the stuff that he left here?" Mc Sweeney asked.

"Burn it?"…. "Whatever!" he screamed in frustration. "I'm going to break into the Cooper Vault and steal the treasure."

"How are you going to do that when the brat has the cane? Also we don't know where he is."

"I'll break through with my technology."

"Well wait for me."

The two jumped into a jet and flew off to the island.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Today lunch was spaghetti and meatballs. All the kids lined up and a lunch lady put the food on their trays. After they had gotten their food they noticed that there was no place to sit. Then they noticed a chubby purple hippo sitting all by himself.

"Let's go sit with him." suggested Sly.

"Ok but he looks a little weird." replied Bentley.

They walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hi I'm Sly and this is Bentley. What's your name?"

"Murray."

" Can we sit here?" Bentley asked.

"Sure."

London walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys who's this?"

"Murray."

"Hey big guy."

"The finished their lunch and went to arts and crafts.

'It's just like camp' Sly mused.

Please review!


	4. Adoption

**Ok I don't own the name Persephone it belongs to greek mythology The name Tootie belongs to Butch Hartman the creator of FOP. I don't own the names but I own the characters.**

"Ok everyone time to get up." A maid in the orphanage called banging a spoon on a pan. "It's adoption day!"

The kids groaned and got out of bed. After breakfast Sly and Bentley walked to the bathroom with Murray. Bentley picked up a toothpaste tube.

"I hope they didn't put any tomatoes in this new toothpaste. I'm allergic to tomatoes."

Sly gave him a weird look.

"Why would they put tomatoes in toothpaste?" he asked.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Murray added.

"I'm just being careful." replied Bentley.

They finished brushing their teeth and went back to their bed. 10 minutes later a couple came in and looked at them.

"Missa look at them." Karel told his wife.

"They're so cute." she responded.

"Well let's ask our daughter Persephone which one she wants."

"Persephe!" Karel called.

The three of them were struck with fear. They would probably be separated after 'Persephe' made her choice.

"Yes?" she asked. A beautiful bandicoot with blonde hair and blue eyes came in the room, London and this mouse girl with her.

"Which of these boys would you like to adopt?"her father motioned to the room.

"Those three." she pointed at them.

"But dear we already have the two girls." her mother reasoned.

"You don't love me!" she said.

"Ok we'll take all three of them." her father said.

"What are your names?" Persephe asked.

"I'm Sly and this Bentley and Murray."

"I'm Persephone or Persephe for short. These are your new sisters. She pointed to London.

"Her because we can have her model for "Clowns" magazine."

She pointed to the mouse girl with pigtails and a dress.

"That's Tootie. She's six and very cute."

Murray bit back a laugh.

"How old are you?" Sly asked.

"Thirteen."she answered.

They walked to the adoption counter.

"Are you sure you want to adopt all five of them." the clerk answered.

"Yes we like big families." Karl answered.

"Ok sign here and here." the clerk said.

Both parents signed the papers and walked out the door.

"Ok we need to arrange car seats." said Missa. "Your father and I sit in the front of the Van. Persephe you and Murray sit in the next two seats. London and Sly you two sit way in back and Tootie will sit in the middle seat between you two because she needs a car seat."

"What about me?" Bentley asked.

"Get into your shell and ride in the storage space." Missa answered.

'Stupid turtle.' she thought.'Maybe I'll be able to sign him up for adoption.'

Bentley looked like he was going to cry and did as he was told.

They started the drive home.


	5. Friend or foe?

Well Sly was back at square 1 again staring out the window being forced to adapt to another new life. He saw all the kids walking with their parents. He bit his lip and looked at Persephone. She had skin tight jeans on and a halter top with the words Hollister on it. Her shoes were sandals with a big heel.

Sly stared at her and thought she looked really pretty. 'But what about Carmelita? She was a pretty girl too.'

He sighed as he probably would never see her again. As he turned around he saw London staring at him longingly.

'You're just my friend' he thought. 'Don't you realize that I have no feelings for you?'

The thought sounded more stupid as he thought about it. She probably didn't have any feeling for him. He was being silly.

"Sly you look totally hot in that outfit." she said then quickly covered her mouth.

"Aren't you guys a little too young to even think about dating?" asked Tootie.

"You're 5 and we're 8 except for Persephone. We can still date. Besides I would never date her."

London bit her lip and turned her head facing the window.

He felt bad but wasn't in a good mood. His hands moved to cover his ears as London started bawling. After 10 more minutes of that the whole car had their ears covered. Their poor dad had to wear earphones and listen to horrid rap music. 'Blah!' he thought.

"London wipe your tears on your shirt. We're at the airport." Persephone snapped.

They got out and Sly unbuckled Tootie from her car seat.

"Where are we going?" asked Sly.

"Paris ,France " said Persephone said.

"You know the Eiffel tower is…" London started.

"We know it's big." Persephone said annoyed.

"I think it's great to see another country." Murray said.

"Yeah I'll take you Sly, Bentley and Tootie on a tour." said Persephone.

"Cool thanks." thanked Murray.

"No prob." said Persephone.

London had a hard time unbuckling her seatbelt. She tugged but it wouldn't come off.

'No one spares a minute for me.' she thought. Having purple and yellow skin can get you avoided.

"When are the people coming to move the car on the plane?" asked Sly.

"The will be here after we board the plane." Bentley answered.

London finally got her seatbelt off and ran to try to catch up to them. She tripped on a rock and fell. Her knees got all scraped up and she started bawling. Sly would have normally ran over and help her up but he was too busy drooling over Persephone.

Finally Missa picked London up and carried her to the airport.

"Good riddance to this city and hello Paris." said Karel.

"Yeah America is getting boring." Missa said. "Ok Persephone those 6 bags that got taken up by the attendant are your clothes. The ones on the plane are your bedding and cds. The other 20 are the rest of your stuff. Sly, Bentley, and Murray you guys can buy clothes and other things at the stores in Paris. Sly has his cane, pictures ,and little book. Bentley has his techno stuff and Murray has his bike and his teddy bear. Ok the possessions of the boys and Persephe are all set." Missa said.

"Tootie all of the 7 bags of clothes that the orphanage bought you are on the plane. The other 5 are the rest of your stuff. London just wears that same outfit and had 1 bag of possessions. Karel's stuff is on the plane and so is mine." Missa finished. "Our stuff is all set."

"Flight number 45 please report to the plane." said the attendant.

They boarded the plane and sat down. London continued to sob so Karel suggested everyone on the plane listen to some rock and roll music on their headsets. After hearing "I love rock and roll" 20 times Missa threw down her headsets.

"London please be quiet!" she said.

London continued to cry.

"I have an idea." said a man. He took some duck tape and ripped off a piece. He put it over her mouth and put the tape away.

"That should do it." said the man.

The plane was grateful.

After a day of flying they arrived at Paris. Karel got their stuff and retrieved their car.

"Where to next?" asked Murray.

"I'm going to take you guys shopping." said Persephone.

"Great." said Sly.

"I have to use the bathroom." said Tootie pointing to the bathroom.

"Ok" said Missa.

When Tootie got in the bathroom she picked up a cell.

"Phase one is complete." she said.

"Very good." said the voice on the other end.

**There's your update. Please review. Constructive criticism welcome.**


	6. 2 weeks

Clockwerk paced around his lair talking to his partner. The motion sensors helped his radio frequency. A guard came up to him but he just shrugged him off. His falcon guards just lounged around eating up all the bird seed. He didn't need to eat but he kept the food for old time's sake. He didn't appreciate is men eating all of it. Gosh how he hated them. The last few groups of men had flown the coop because he had blown up at them. He was starting to hate everyone and his partner was wearing his patience very thin.

"What do you mean Cooper's still alive?" asked Clockwerk. "I told you to finish him off!"

"I haven't been around him for that long." Explained Tootie. "Besides you didn't kill him when you broke in. You finished off a _master thief_ so I don't believe you couldn't finish off a _small boy._"

"There wasn't enough time." Clockwerk snapped. "Besides I thought it would be good to leave him alive. Show the world they're nothing without the book. But Miss Ruby's vision showed otherwise. I can't do everything you know! You should have pretended to be friends so you could get to him faster!"

".."

Clockwerk hung up. He didn't want to hear any more excuses.

"Muggshot load the big guns. "We're going in in two weeks."

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Tootie pocketed the phone and flushed the toilet. She didn't care about wasting the water. The Water Force could handle cleaning it. They thought they knew everything anyway. She walked out and rejoined Missa and Karel.

"Let's go." said Missa.

London walked along sensing that there was something wrong.

'Well what do I know anyway?' She mimicked in her head. 'They don't care about me.'

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"Carmeroine, Rapisurea, Headrined, Extrandiong EMBAISILA!" Miss Ruby casted the spell and made the whole graveyard come to life.

Bony hands reached up from under the ground. Arms appeared next. Pretty soon the whole body of the zombies had emerged from the ground.

"Go forth my minions and get ready! We strike in two weeks! This is your objective!" she holds up a picture of Sly.

The zombies walked towards the snack bar and Miss Ruby groaned.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"This elegant blue dress will be $123.00" said the clerk.

Persephone slid her father's credit card into the slot. She was taking Murray, Sly, Bentley, and Tootie shopping. So far Sly had bought 12 pairs of jeans, 21 t-shirts and 5 pars of shoes. Murray and Bentley had bought the exact same things. Tootie had got many sundresses. But Persephone bought everything she saw.

"Ok ma'am your credit card is empty now." said the clerk.

Persephone nodded and they walked out.

"Ok we're telling dad we lost the credit card ok."

Everyone agreed.

Persephone looked at Sly and felt a strange feeling. She thought he looked very handsome.

"Hey Sly would you want to go out to dinner with me later tonight?" she asked.

Sly jumped at the chance to go out with her.

"Of course!" Sly said.

They had walked in the door and thrown their coats down. London had overheard and went up to her room.

It was bad enough she couldn't go shopping and now this. She sobbed into her pillow. Her hand reached under her bed and she picked up her teddy bear. Her mother had bought it before she was born. She crawled under the covers and went to sleep with her teddy bear in her arms.

30 minutes later.

"Guys go get London, dinner's ready." said Missa.

"I'll do it." said Bentley.

He climbed the stairs and walked down the long corridor to her room. He opened the door and walked inside. He turned on the lights and he heard a groan.

"Why did you wake me up?" London asked. "I was having a dream I was an eagle and my mother loved me.!"

"Dinner's ready." Bentley answered.

"I'm not hungry!" then she pulled the covers over her head.

He shrugged and turned the lights off and left.

"Where's London?" asked Murray.

"She's not coming."

"Well if she doesn't want to eat she doesn't want to eat." said Persephone.

"Right!" everyone replied.

"Dig in everybody!" said Karel holding up a fork.

"Very good." said a voice in the shadows to faint for anyone to hear.

**Review. Come on people please.**


End file.
